


28. Two Decks to Go

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [28]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	28. Two Decks to Go

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): two decks to go  
 **players only. takes place the same day as[this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/7095.html).**  
  
Sam hangs the last of the clothes in the master bedroom closet, runs downstairs to hang the coats and jackets in the front closet and then runs back upstairs to shove the last of the toiletries under the sink in the ensuite bath. That puts paid to the pile of boxes in the master bedroom and he breaks them down, flattens them and ties them together with twine to go out with the recycling. Fuck. Wipes a forearm across his brow, it only now occurring to him that he hasn't seen Ryan in roughly the last hour. "Hey. Where are you?" he yells, taking the steps to the main floor two by two, the boxes shoved under his arm.

"Kitchen," Ryan calls back. The few dishes he owns are freshly washed and put away, non-perishable food stocked in the pantry, and now he's sitting on the floor with his laptop next to the phone jack. "Cable guy just left," he says, looking up and giving Sam a smile. "I've almost got us on-line."

Sam grins, shoving the boxes in the storage room. "Because that's a priority, is it?"

"Damn right it is. How else am I going to send my boyfriend suggestive emails?" Ryan looks chagrined. "Sorry, did you want help upstairs? I figured you had it covered."

"No, I'm good. I unpacked all the boxes in the bedroom," Sam says, watching Ryan. Struck once again by just how fucking hot his lover is. "I thought maybe we could call it a night?"

"Yeah, sure." Ryan closes his laptop and sets it on the counter. He stands up and stretches, his mind running ahead to a hundred other things. "I was thinking tomorrow maybe we could go and pick out some bookcases, and then we can start on those boxes..." Abruptly his voice trails off and his gaze zeroes in on Sam. "It's dark outside." Outside, namely, on their new deck.

"Yeah." Sam's grin widens.

Ryan laughs. He adores that light in Sam's eyes. "So... I think you mentioned something about bending me over the railing." That, and something about Ryan finally getting to come.

Sam cocks his head to the side, closing one eye like he's having to think _really_ hard. "Yeah, I guess I did say something about that. I don't know though. I might be too tired..."

"You," Ryan says, pointing for emphasis, "are never too tired." God, please! "And anyway, I'll do half the work. How's that for a deal?"

"Sounds like a good one to me," Sam murmurs, eyes crinkling. He takes Ryan's hand and tugs him through the doors and out onto the deck. "Beautiful night." Just the right amount of stars and moonlight.

"Gorgeous," Ryan murmurs, but his eyes are on Sam as he pulls off his t-shirt.

"Jeans too," Sam says, flicking his fingers against the waistband. "Want to see every inch of you."

Ryan's eyebrows lift in surprise. _Out here?_ But he keeps moving, swiftly unbuckling his belt and dropping his jeans down over bare feet. He kicks denim aside and stands there fully nude, shivering a little in the winter evening breeze. Maybe the cold will at least keep their neighbours inside.

Sam grins and reaches back inside to dim the living room lights. Now pretty much the only light they've got on the deck is the moon and it's not a full one tonight so they're good. "Cold?" he asks, still fully clothed, already crowding Ryan back against the deck railing, his hands reaching for his hips, skimming over his skin, thumbs rubbing over the bones.

"Kind of," Ryan answers honestly, lifting his hands to slip beneath Sam's shirt. He leans back against the rough wood and makes space for Sam between his thighs. He hisses at the first contact to his cock, which is already rearing up. "But not cold where you're touching me."

"That's good," Sam says, kissing Ryan, lips brushing teasingly over his. "But I think we can make it better," he adds, reaching for the throw they left out here earlier and wrapping it around his shoulders. "Turn around."

Ryan's breath shudders out. Even though they're expected, those words send such a thrill through him. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, turning and bending over to brace his hands on the ironwood railing. He spreads his thighs a little wider and angles back, feeling the cold touch of night air on his hole.

Sam's chest and groin both tighten at the sight. His boy, his slut, his hole to use. He bites back a soft groan, working his jeans open and his cock free and wraps his arms - and the blanket - around Ryan, covering him, his cock nudging between his cheeks, the head pressing against that eager pucker. "Did you prep again?" he asks. _After earlier,_ he means.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan breathes, licking his lips. "But I didn't... I didn't wash you out," he adds, flushing slightly in the darkness. He's had Sam's come lingering inside him for hours.

This time the groan doesn't get held back. "You _are_ a dirty slut, aren't you," Sam murmurs, nipping at the back of Ryan's neck, his hips pushing harder against Ryan, cock-head popping through that first ring of muscle.

Ryan whimpers, quickly biting down on his bottom lip. Then he melts, writhing against Sam in an effort to take him deeper, fill that knife-sharp need inside himself.

"Oh fuck," Sam breathes against Ryan's skin, pushing his cock deeper, into that welcoming embrace, the heat, the slick tight heat making his head spin. "You feel so good."

Wordlessly, Ryan links his fingers with Sam's, tightening the blanket around them and pulling him that little bit closer. Then he pushes back, starting to move his hips so that Sam slides a fraction deeper with each thrust. Slow and steady, stoking the bonfire inside.

"Look at that view," Sam whispers, keeping their rhythms matched, nice and easy, cock filling Ryan completely each and every time. "Think where we are. Where anyone could see us. See me fucking you..."

The words twist tight in Ryan's gut and he lets out a soft moan. The California coast is hardly deserted; even at this hour, distant boats power through the water. Not to mention their string of neighbors, and anyone out for an evening stroll on the beach. Ryan cranes his neck, turning his head to brush his lips over Sam's.

Sam kisses back, tongue slipping into Ryan's mouth, tasting him, hips determined in their movements, arousal starting to coil tighter and tighter. With another ragged groan, he drops one hand to Ryan's cock, fingers wrapping around it and stroking hard.

Ryan cries out, the sound loud in the moonlit darkness. He draws back, dropping his head back against Sam's shoulder. And he lets himself be taken -- deeper, harder. Until he has to fall forward to brace himself on the railing again.

"You're going to come for me, aren't you?" Sam growls softly, his own cock starting to throb, his hips stuttering, fuck, as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

Another wordless cry. Then, "Please! Please, Sir, let me come for you!" Ryan is so close he can taste it, his arousal built up over the day. Threatening to overwhelm him with each swift thrust.

Sam nods. "Go ahead, boy. Pull me over with you," he growls again, twisting his wrist just so.

That's all, that's everything. Ryan bucks fiercely against Sam, liquid pleasure rushing through him with the force of a tidal wave. He gasps for breath, blind, meaningless noise buzzing in his head.

Ryan's body clenches tight around him, hot wet slick coating his fingers in spurts, and Sam grits his teeth against shouting as his own spurts pulse raggedly into Ryan, filling and marking and claiming his lover.

Slowly Ryan comes back down, still bent over the railing and clinging to Sam. He can feel the searing wet heat of his lover inside him and he smiles faintly, breathlessly. _Mine._ His, for anyone in Malibu who bothers to look. "Love you," he whispers, and licks dry lips.

Sam hugs Ryan even tighter, pulling the blanket around them more. It feels awkward not saying it back but he's pretty sure Ryan wouldn't want him to say it just for the sake of saying it.

Ryan lifts their joined hands to his mouth, kissing Sam's fingers. "That's one down," he murmurs, licking at Sam's fingertip. "Two more decks to go."  



End file.
